


Thorin's Gift

by Desertpoet



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Description of anaphylaxis, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Beta, One sentence prompts, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desertpoet/pseuds/Desertpoet
Summary: Bilbo accidentally kills a dragon, and saves his dwarrow in the process.





	Thorin's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the one sentence prompt on Rough Trade  
> Prompt: Bilbo Baggins accidentally kills Smaug and has to figure out how to go tell the dwarrow who are waiting for him to come back with that stupid stone.  
> Warning: Description of a severe allergic reaction. Author hand wave, No Beta.  
> This is a sequel to my story Unexpected Consequences. but it stands on its own.
> 
> Also "little flower" came from Keira on a podcast. I borrowed it.

 

 

Gorgeous Art by Polaris

* * *

 

Bilbo scurried back with a squeak as Smaug leaned toward him and sniffed him inhaling deeply. He deeply regretted taking the ring off, but it was too late now. He couldn’t allow Smaug to see it. He would surely eat Bilbo to get his hands on the golden ring, and then he’d eat Bilbo’s dwarves as well.

Bilbo only just got engaged to Thorin after saving his life. He’d worked hard to keep his dwarf alive by killing that awful orc. If they all died now it would be for nothing. Besides how would it look if the future consort allowed the king to be eaten by a dragon? No, that wouldn’t do at all. His new family would not be hurt. Bilbo refused to allow it.

Smaug sniffed him again, and his tongue shot out, but Bilbo avoided it. Smaugh growled in frustration. When he spoke his breath smelled like dead fish and Bilbo tried not to wince.

“You smell delicious little thief. Tell me what are you carrying that smells so good.”

Bilbo’s mind raced. He didn’t have much on him only some mint and chamomile he’d bought in Lake Town to make tea later. He’d figured all they all need a nice tisane to soothe their nerves after confronting a dragon.

“Or is it you that smells so good?” Smaug rumbled, and he was so close his breath ruffled Bilbo’s hair.

By the grace of Yavanna Bilbo hopped not. “Oh, great Smaug. I fear you would find me most unpleasant to eat. My people are very hairy you know, and I’m sure we taste terrible.

Smaug laughed “I’m not so certain. I think you might make a tasty snack” He thrust his head forward again and made a displeased noise as Bilbo moved out of the way again “Hold still, little morsel.” the great dragon demanded.

 _Oh dear Oh dear_. Bilbo had to put an end to the notion he was tasty immediately. Surely if he offered the herbs to the dragon, then he would be satisfied. Bilbo had to get away. He still had to find that damn shiny stone that Thorin wanted so badly. He didn’t know how he was going to manage that under Smaug’s watchful eye.

“Oh Smaug the terrible, It is not I who smell so good to you, but the herbs I carry in this pouch.” Bilbo removed the small herb sack form an inner pocket and almost dropped it when Smaug nudged it with his nose.

Bilbo let out a gasp as Smaug snatched the sack right out of his hand almost taking Bilbo’s whole hand with it. Bilbo’s hands shook as he realized how close he’d come to dying. Smaug gigantic throat worked as he swallowed the whole thing down in one gulp.

Smaug smacked his lips and let out a satisfied burp. “Exquisite, but such a tiny amount isn’t nearly enough, you will bring me more of these herbs of yours.”

Bilbo nodded frantically “Of course, oh magnificent one Right away.”

Smaug opened his mouth to speak again, but instead, he made a strangled noise and stared coughing. He seemed to be having trouble breathing. Bilbo watched in astonishment and horror as Smaug face and neck seemed to swell to three times their size, and suddenly Smaug whole body hit the floor with a loud thump. Bilbo noticed his eyes were swollen shut in a distant sort of way. It had happened so quickly. Bilbo had never seen anything like it.

“Smaug” Bilbo called tentatively. The dragon made no answer. Bilbo put on his ring just in case, and then he poked the dragon carefully with Sting from as far away as he could. Still nothing. Bilbo listened carefully, but Smaug made no noises. Bilbo didn’t think he was breathing.

He hardly believed it, but it seemed Smaug was dead. Somehow Bilbo had managed to kill the last great dragon. May Yavanna forgive him. Smaug had been evil, but the last of his kind and Bilbo’s heart hurt at the knowledge that the dragons of Middle Earth had finally gone extinct.

He said a short prayer, and then Bilbo removed the ring and slid it back into his pocket. He looked around, but he saw no sign of the Arkenstone. Bilbo was beginning to think it didn’t exist. Surely since he killed Smaug, Thorin would forgive him for returning without it. Killing Smaug seemed more important than some silly stone. All the dwarrow could help him search for it now that they were no longer in danger.

“Yes, that will do,” Bilbo said aloud to himself. He turned away from Smaug with some relief. Removing the dragon would be no small task, and Bilbo was happy to leave it to Thorin and the others.

He had only walked a few steps when a white shimmer caught his eye. He hurried over and quickly dug through the coins until a large white stone was revealed. It seemed to glow in the low light of the treasure chamber. Bilbo gazed at it and was mesmerized by the colors he found swirling within. it was beautiful.

Then the colors disappeared and turned black. The darkness swirled inside. It was frightening, but Bilbo couldn’t look away. Then the darkness reached out and touched his mind. Bilbo started and dropped the stone. Whatever it was inside, Bilbo knew it was bad. The stone felt evil. There was no other word for it. Bilbo felt as if part of the darkness still lingered within his mind it was a most unpleasant sensation.

“Don’t worry my little flower. I will not allow the evil within the stone to ham you.” A musical voice said behind him.

Bilbo whirled around and gasped. There was a beautiful lady standing before him. She was short and round with a motherly look to her. She wore a white shirt and a pair of sturdy leather trousers. Her beautiful black hair flowed down her back, and on her head, there sat a wide-brimmed hat. She looked just like a hobbit getting ready to work in their garden. She was smiling at Bilbo, and Bilbo felt warmth spread within him as he looked at her. It was Yavanna there was no question. All hobbit knew her on sight. He fell to his knees before her. “My Lady, you honor me,” his voice trembled.

She gestured for him to rise. “Stand Bilbo Baggins You need not stand on ceremony with me. You are one of my beloved children. I am so proud of your bravery and determination. You have accomplished much.”

She touched his forehead gently and Bilbo felt the light fog that had settled on his mind life instantly. “There now, all is well.”

Bilbo felt much better. In his Lady’s presence, Bilbo felt such love that he felt tears spring to his eyes. He bowed to her. “Thank you, my Lady. What can I do for you?”

Yavanna turned to look at the huge body of Smaug, and a look of sorrow crossed over her face. “Smaug was the last. I am glad his suffering has ended, though he committed great evil in his time. Smaug never really had a chance to be better. His people were cursed a long time ago. The Great dragons of Ardra were once a source of powerful and pure magic in this land. They were created by Eru to be guardians. They watched over all the people of Middle Earth and kept them safe.”

Bilbo felt his mouth drop in surprise. “I didn’t know that my Lady. All my books say they were murderous and greedy.”

Yavanna nodded. “Yes, few remember the truth. Few remember what dragons were like before their natures were corrupted by Sauron when he stole their magic from them.”

Bilbo felt another stab of sadness. “I would have loved to know them as they meant to be.”

“They were a magnificent sight and a force for good.” Yavanna pointed toward the body. “You must tell your dwarves to make sure to dispose of him properly. The whole body must be buried, and the Earth salted. Nothing will grow there for at least five hundred years. Do not use the hide or the meat. It is all tainted.”

“Of course my Lady. It will be done.” Yavanna’s gaze fell on the Arkenstone lying at Bilbo’s feet, and she frowned.

“Tell me, Bilbo, what do you think of the Arkenstone?”

Bilbo shuddered. “It is tainted, my lady. I think —” his voice trailed off.

“What” she prodded gently.

“I think it might be alive. It touched my mind and tried to ensnare me. It felt evil.”

Yavanna nodded. “You’re right, Bilbo. The Arkenstone was once a gem that contained an ancient evil as old as Eru. It once infested Middle Earth. This evil could not be destroyed only contained. All the Valar worked together to trap him inside the Arkenstone and buried it.

"Unfortunately, the dwarves of the line of Durin unearthed it, and fashioned it into a gemstone. Once the gem was broken, the evil was able to escape in a weakened state. Unfortunetly, enough of its influence remained in the stone that it infected the mind of Thorin’s grandfather and drove him mad with gold lust. As long as it remains here, the line of Durin will continue to suffer.”

Bilbo was horrified. The thought of his Thorin sick with gold lust filled him with terror. “What are we to do, my Lady. I don’t want Thorin to suffer like his grandfather did. His people need him. They have been homeless for far too long. What can I do? I’ll do anything to protect Thorin and my friends.”

Yavanna touched his cheek gently. “You are a credit to me, Bilbo Baggins and you will make a wonderful consort. I can only hope Thorin appreciates the gift he has in you.”

Bilbo blushed, and Yavanna laughed. It was a beautiful sound. “Now we must take care of this. I have no desire to see my husband’s people continue to suffer.”

Yavanna bent down and picked up the stone. “I am going to have to take this with me. We will see it is properly disposed of where it cannot hurt anyone again. However, I understand the Arkenstone is important to the line of Durin.”

 _Not to mention the blasted stone’s loss would hurt Thorin unnecessarily_ , Bilbo thought. It was a connection to his father. Yavanna reached into a pocket and pulled out a beautiful blue stone. That shimmered in the light. “My husband Mahal created this himself so that his people will remember his love for them. They will feel his love and though he cannot come to them directly. He always watched over them. You will give this to Thorin. Once he touches it. He will understand.”

Bilbo smiled and carefully took the stone. It felt warm in his palm and though he didn’t feel anything emanating from it. He knew it would mean the world to Thorin and his people.”

“Thank you, my Lady. I will do as you bid. I know Thorin will be grateful as well.”

Yavanna nodded “Of course.” She hesitated. “One last thing Bilbo, the ring you carry. The one you took from Gollum. I know you find it useful, but it is malevolent. I’m afraid I dare not take it. I cannot interfere directly with its destiny. Tell Gandalf it is the One Ring. He will know what must be done. Keep it safe, but do not use it. You must keep it with you until it can be destroyed, but be careful or the ring's evil will slowly corrupt you as it did my poor Sméagol.”

“Sméagol?” Bilbo asked

“That was Gollum’s real name.” A tear rolled down Yavanna’s cheek, and Bilbo had the urge to hug her. After a moment he gently touched her hand. She smiled and much to his surprise kissed his cheek. “I appreciate your comfort, Bilbo. You are very sweet. This is difficult for me. You see, Gollum was once one of my children. One of my little flowers.”

Bilbo gasped. Gollum had been a hobbit. “How can that be?” he asked. Then he flushed “Forgive my impertinence.”

Yvanna shook her head. “No, not at all. Gollum carried the ring for many years. The pitiful nasty creature you met is what happens to a hobbit after years under the influence of the ring. Hobbits are able to withstand the effect off the ring better than most, but even their good nature is eventually irredeemably corrupted.”

Bilbo remembered the legend. The reason hobbits gave gifts instead of receiving them. He couldn’t deny Sméagol’s story fit. Bilbo shook with fear. A part of him didn’t want to believe her. _She’s lying_ a voice whispered in his mind. _She wants the ring for herself_. Bilbo shook his head. Yavanna would never steer him wrong. She obviously spoke the truth. “I will follow your instructions to the letter.”

“I know you will. My blessings on you Bilbo. The road ahead of you won’t be easy, but I promise you and your dwarf will find happiness together. I expect you to grow several children. Dwarves love children, you know.”

Bilbo found himself blushing again. He hadn’t blushed so much since he was tween. Yavanna winked at him and with another silvery laugh she disappeared leaving Bilbo with Smaug’s corpse.

Bilbo made a disgusted face. They’d need to get it out of here before it started to smell.

Then he rushed out the door and up the stairs into the upper hall. There he found Thorin and the rest of the dwarves pacing back and forth. Thorin had an extremely worried look on his face “I think I should go in after him,” he was saying only to but himself off as he caught sight of Bilbo.

“Burglar!” he shouted looking relieved, and he pulled Bilbo into his arms and gave him a hard kiss. “It’s been quiet for so long I feared the dragon had eaten you,” he said when he pulled away.

“It was a close thing, but you don’t have to worry about Smaug anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Thorin asked in bewilderment

Bilbo sighed. “Well, you see. He’s dead. I killed him.” At the disbelieving look on Thorin’s face, Bilbo hastily added. “I didn’t mean to. It was an accident. How was I to know he was allergic to chamomile or perhaps it was the mint,” Bilbo added thoughtfully “Or the combination I really don’t know. I should have asked my Lady, but I was distracted you see.”

Thorin covered Bilbo’s mouth with one finger. “My love you aren’t making any sense. Start from the beginning.”

Bilbo nodded and taking a deep breath he launched into his tale. Once he was done, he was treated to quite the sight. Thirteen dwarrow stood before him their mouths hanging open.

“It’s all true,” Bilbo promised. I wouldn’t lie.”

Thorin laughed, and it sounded a little unhinged. “Of course it’s all true. I don’t doubt you. You are truly amazing, my love. A true treasure. I thank Mahal every day for putting you in my path.”

Bilbo grinned. “I love you too, even if you are an idiot sometimes.” Thorin laughed again. Then his eyes fell to the stone in Bilbo’s hands. He looked strangely awed and yet he hesitated. He reached out to touch it, but then pulled back.

“Take it,” Bilbo urged. "It’s for you and all your people, from your creator.” He held it out to him. Thorin took it with trembling fingers and then as he touched it he gasped. Then tears rolled down his cheeks. He murmured in dwarves and stared down at the stone a serene look on his face. After several minutes he seemed to shake himself and held the stone out to Balin.

“A sapphire crafted my Mahal himself. It’s worth is immeasurable. Pass it around,” he ordered. “Mahal’s stone belongs to us all.”

Balin took it and gasped as well. As the company reverently took turns holding of the stone. Thorin turned back to Bilbo and pulled him close. “I think Mahal has given you the best gift you could have hoped for, oh King under the mountain. Far better than the Arkenstone,” Bilbo teased.

Thorin smiled. “I will never have to worry about gold sickness again. I can hardly believe it. It is amazing gift. However, it is not the greatest gift I have ever received though I admit it comes close.”

Bilbo stared. ”What could possibly be better?” he asked incredulously.

Thorin kissed him ardently, and Bilbo stopped thinking for a few moments as he responded with equal passion. “You’re my greatest gift, Bilbo. Just you.”


End file.
